


Daddy

by gleekistmermaid



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekistmermaid/pseuds/gleekistmermaid
Summary: Blaine lives with his father. Blaine's father heavy lives off of his cigarettes and off brand jack Daniels. He is also a homophobe. You could say he life is a mess but what happens when love gets into the mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know summary sucks but the story will get better. I only post when I am feeling emotional with isn't all the time but its the only way to give you quality fanfiction

Blaine was always a good child. Everyone at his school was jealous of his straight A's and teacher's pet behavior, but they don't know him. Blaine isn't very popular but he isn't a loser either. Everyday when Blaine comes home he has to hear his dad yelling at him about the dishes not being done or how his grades should be better.    
"YOU CAN'T GET AN A PLUS!" he screams.   
"YES YOU CAN YOU JUST AREN'T TRYING HARD ENOUGH. I WOULD TAKE YOUR PHONE AWAY BUT YOU HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO!" his dad counters. Blaine walks downstairs to his room and grabs the first book in his bookshelf and starts reading it.    
Ding! His phone notifications went off.

_ K: Hey Blaine _

_ B:  Hi Kurt. I'm not feeling like talking right now. Sorry _

_ K: Oh no it's OK just so you know you can talk to be about anything _

_ B: Thanks but this is my own battle to face. I really don't want to bring you into it. _

_ K: Blaine _

_ B: Yes _

_ K: I was wondering would like to go out with me _

Blaine already knows he is gay, but his parents don't know

“Why do you always hang around that gay boy?”

“Because he is my friend dad.”

“You're probably going to turn into a fag like him aren't you?”

B: _ I would love to but _

K:  _ But what are you not gay _

B:  _ No I am it's just my dad doesn't know and _

K:  _ I get it you don't want to talk to your father so you can't date me _

B _ : No Kurt I really like you but _

K: Blaine I think we need a break

Blaine doesn't text back instead he goes upstairs completely abandoning the book he was going to read. He walks into living room and spots his father yelling at the TV over some stupid baseball game.

“Hey dad,” Blaine says hoping his father won't get too mad about what he is about to say, “can I have a birthday party this year?”

“Blaine you know you don't deserve one,” his father says still looking at the TV.

“But…”

“No buts Blaine what have you done that would impress me,” his father counters briefly looking over his shoulder at blaine.

“I built a car,” Blaine states.

“With that fag of yours. Anyway how has he been doing?” He says taking a swig of beer.

“Why?” Blaine says confused. He knows his father hates the “gays”.

“Because all these women want me to take them on dates and I just want to fuck and I realised that homosexual could suck me off and I wouldn't have to do the “Dating thing”,” Blaine's father shrugged. The thought of Kurt giving a blow job to his father disguised him. Blaine left and didn't answer his question


End file.
